Playful
by lustbader064
Summary: They get a little playful in the hospital room. pilarpair. Beware of UST Unresolved Sexual Tension .


**Playful**

**By lustbader064**

A/N: This is officially my first oneshot albeit the shortest. A spur of the moment and full of pillarpair action. Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The white walls of the hospital room stung chocolate brown depths. The teen squinted his eyes as he searched in blurred vision for his glasses. He fumbled around for a bit and tried to look for them only managing to successfully knock his cup of coffee off the table.

A loud crash echoed in the deserted room and a muttered curse followed soon after. Rustling of papers could be heard and a triumphant look sprang across slightly irritated features. A pale, surgeon's hand placed frameless glasses on the bridge of a sharp nose.

His vision was back to a clear picture and the grown man did something very unlike him. He pouted and glared for all that it was worth at the broken pieces of cheap porcelain.

His golden brown hair fell over his eyes as he bent down to pick the shards off the floor, placing the pieces on a tissue he got. When all of it was safe in his hands, he threw it into the waste bin and proceeded to get another tissue to wipe the floor.

The brown liquid of the coffee seeped into the fibers of the white cottony product and the brunette languidly wiped the tiles in indiscernible patterns. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a headache brought on by stress, rising and pounded mercilessly on his head.

He did not hear it but the door to his office opened and closed just as silently and muted steps came near him but still the man did not notice their presence only until a soft and cool hand touched itself on his cheek.

"Why don't you go head home while I'll clean up the rest…"

The voice is melodic and good to the ears much like a mother's lullaby would to her baby's. The man looked up with tired eyes and saw his nurse, _his lover, _a smile on that angelic face.

His hands stopped cleaning the floor, leaving the soaked tissue in abandon for his love's attention. One of his hands touched the hand that was over his cheek while the other brought his lover down with him as he crouched on the floor. A gasp escaped the lips that he would always so fondly kiss during breaks and he chuckled slightly as a blush swept over baby-soft cherub cheeks.

His calloused thumb tweaked over plump rosy lips and he smiled considerably when a needy gasp escaped them desperately. The man brought the hands on his cheek to rest on his chest and moved his hand to explore his lover's body.

"T-Tezuka-sensei… we mustn't!"

Both are sprawled shamelessly on the floor, their limbs tangled with the other as they exchanged touches, all butterfly-light and quick. Every touch not lingering for more than a few seconds before worshipping more inches of immaculate and aroused flesh.

The young doctor slipped his hand shamelessly beneath his nurse's short petticoat skirt and fiddled and fumbled until his lover was almost trashing violently at the waves of pleasure that consumed his body.

Grasping tightly at Tezuka's white doctor's coat, the young nurse fought hard to control his actions. "Kunimitsu…" he gasped out as he lowered his head and rested it on his lover's shoulder, his white nurse's cap falling to the floor.

Black-greenish locks stuck to his face because of the sweat and curled wondrously around his head, making the male nurse slightly effeminate. His whole face was red by the situation and his eyes were half-lidded, almost hiding lust-glazed golden orbs. As if that wasn't enough, the female nurse's uniform that he wore didn't help in confirming his real gender. It was just his luck that he got stuck with a lover who had the craziest fetishes.

The nurse bit onto his doctor's neck, trying to suppress a moan when his lover touched him tenderly at the place that shouldn't be touched. A moan resonated at the back of his throat and it trembled at his lips and earned a moan from Tezuka because he must've felt it too.

The doctor's hands removed from his body and both cupped his cheeks gently, making his younger lover face him. In a breathy whisper he said, "Ryoma…" before closing the gap between their lips into a dance of tongues.

His slender arms slipped around Tezuka's neck and brought the doctor closer to deepen their kiss. The older man responded by wrapping his arms around his smaller lover's thin waist and they both fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

They kissed some more, each meeting of the lips was in feverish haste to taste more of the other. Soon, the kisses turned languid and powerless, just the tender feeling of one lips to another until they just stayed there on the floor, too wrapped up in each other's presence with their foreheads resting against one another.

_His breath is so warm and sweet._ Tezuka faintly wonders as he takes in the wonderful emissions from his beloved. He raises his head up to look into captivating golden orbs and gives his boyfriend one of his rare leering smiles.

Ryoma blushed more darkly than ever at the messages behind that smile. He tried to tear his gaze away from his lover's but he found out he couldn't because of their intensity.

Pouting cutely, he glared at his boyfriend.

"This is the last time I'm ever going to volunteer as your nurse, ever again!" he puffed his cheeks out cutely which made him look even younger than he really was.

Tezuka laughed loudly at his expression and Ryoma bristled even more. "Kunimitsu!"

But the doctor kept on laughing and was now clutching his stomach tightly. Ryoma looked absolutely like a girl right now! With his blushing cheeks, effeminate facial features and female nurse's outfit, he made one promising woman. His lover actually had curves a man shouldn't have!

Finally having enough of this he huffed some more (womanly, I'm telling you…), the erection growing behind his skirt was long gone at his annoyance towards his boyfriend as he stood up angrily.

"And you, Kunimitsu, are going to sleep on the couch for a month!" he pointed a finger at him as he, in his bratty way, threatened his lover.

Ryoma decided to leave the room then, ignoring his boyfriend who continued to laugh even louder. He failed to notice the soggy tissue on the floor and he slipped ungraciously to the floor.

But before any of himself could touch the floor, he found himself in the strong arms of his lover boy, who still had a rather condescending smirk on his face.

"Ryoma… my lovely… you are quite the damsel in distress…" he smiled wider but only received a cute glare from his younger boyfriend.

"Baka Kunimitsu!"

Outside the room of the esteemed doctor, Dr. Tezuka, other doctors, nurses and hospital staff, they all purposely ignored their colleagues' noisy voices as the two known lovers of Seishun Hospital continued their cute lover spat. They didn't mind the quarreling, at least they weren't hearing loud moans and screams and the sounds of pounding and things breaking.

It was a relative peace they had that day and everyone was content with that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: What did I tell you? Pure and utter spur-of-the-moment blabla. Can't say I didn't warn you. Hope you liked it, I did!

If you can review then please, be my guest.


End file.
